Call me Baby
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: EXO Fanfic/Kristao/Taoris/Fantao/ Disaat rasa sayang dan rasa ingin memiliki lebih mendominasi daripada perasaan wajar yang sudah terbiasa dijalaninya bertahun-tahun. Mana yang akhirnya dipilih?"Call me. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu di sini... Menunggumu."/oneshoot pendek/ BL/ DLDR/


**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** The rest of EXO members**

**Rate: T**

**Summary : ****Disaat rasa sayang dan rasa ingin memiliki lebih mendominasi daripada perasaan wajar yang sudah terbiasa dijalaninya bertahun-tahun. Mana yang akhirnya dipilih?**

**"Call me. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu di sini... Menunggumu."**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, pendek, alur kecepatan, typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**Call me Baby**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zitao... Kau tahu di mana Naga bodoh itu? Apa dia lupa hari ini tugas penelitian di kumpulkan?" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan dan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja kantin yang dihuni 3 orang. Lebih tepatnya dia menghampiri seorang pemuda manis mirip panda, Tao.

"Eoh... Fanfan-ge belum ke kampus?" tanyanya bingung. Dia menghentikan makannya dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya, Panda... " balas Chanyeol gemas. Dia mulai mengambil tempat duduk dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah... Mungkin Fanfan-ge sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Kanada." Ujar Tao enteng. Menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang saat ini menatapnya intens.

"Kau OK?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan sahabat pandanya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah Tao. Kami siap menghiburmu." tambah Baekhyun diiringi senyum manis.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mulai bingung.

Tao mengulum senyum dan menatap sahabat-sahabatnya lembut.

"Selama dia baik, aku akan baik-baik saja." jawab Tao akhirnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Maaf gege terlambat, Zii." Kris datang dari arah pintu kantin dan menatap lurus sosok Tao yang tengah tersenyum lucu ke arahnya.

"Gege kemana saja? Chan-hyung mencari gege sedari tadi." adu Tao. Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian tanpa sungkan mencium pucuk hidungnya dan duduk disamping Tao. Orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang malah meringis pelan.

"Hyung! Kau tidak lupa tugasnya dikumpulkan hari ini kan? Kau mau tidak lulus?" seru Chanyeol heboh. Kris yang mendengarnya langsung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dengan cuek dia meminum just melon milik Tao dengan sedotan si empunya.

"Hyung!" teriaknya lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Chanyeol? Telingaku sakit mendengar suara bass-mu itu." dengus Kris. Tangannya mulai jahil dengan mengambil sandwich yang baru setengah dimakan Tao kemudian memakannya.

"Gege belum makan, Zii." jawabnya santai ketika Tao protes dan merajuk.

"Ukhh... Gege rakus." gerutu Tao pelan.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." kata Kris lembut. Dia beranjak dari duduknya diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

"Sampai nanti Zii... " setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kantin.

"Dia akan pergi dan kau setenang ini? Hebat sekali." dengus Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku menangis?" jawab Tao pelan.

"Setidaknya jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri." nasehat Kyungsoo kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan. Memberi semangat.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampus seberapa dekat hubungan Tao dan Kris. Seberapa intim mereka saling menyentuh dan memandang satu sama lain. Seberapa posesif dan protektif Kris pada Tao. Semua orang dikampus sudah paham akan hal itu. Walau mereka berdua sering menyangkal dengan mengatakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak dan adik, tapi kenyataan yang terlihat memang tidak bisa ditutupi begitu saja.

Banyak spekulasi beredar dari orang-orang yang pernah ditolak oleh Kris bahwa sebenarnya Kris menolak mereka semua karena Tao. Seperti halnya cerita dari banyak orang yang pernah berusaha mendekati Tao, mereka mengaku angkat tangan dan mundur karena Kris selalu melempar aura membunuh jika orang lain dekat dengan 'adik'nya.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Apakah ini terdengar konyol? Banyak orang salah paham dengan kita, gege." Kata Tao ketika mereka perjalanan pulang dari kampus.

"Kita?" tanya Kris dengan dahi mengernyit. Dia fokus menyetir mobil yang saat ini ditumpangi mereka berdua.

"Iya, hubungan kita gege. Bahkan Baekhyun-hyung dan Soo-hyung sering menanyakannya." jelas Tao. Dia melirik Kris dari ekor matanya. Yang saat ini diam-diam tengah mengulum senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Eh?"

"Kau... Tidak pernah penasaran dengan hubungan kita?" tanyanya lagi. Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Ingatannya berputar dengan banyak kenangan lama yang sudah di lewatinya bersama Kris.

Saat dia sakit dan Kris merawatnya dengan telaten.

Saat dia menangis dan Kris berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluknya erat.

Saat dia merajuk dan Kris... Menciumnya.

"Kita kakak-beradik kan, gege?" jawab Tao terdengar ragu. Dia mulai menggigiti bibirnya pelan. Ucapan yang seringkali terlontar tanpa dia sadari.

Hening.

"Aku akan mengikutimu, Zii. Seperti sebelumnya." respon Kris setelah beberapa saat. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Sungguh?" Tao melebarkan matanya lucu.

"Selama kau senang. Aku akan menurutinya." Kris terkekeh pelan. Hal yang jarang sekali dia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Tao lirih. Dia meremas tangannya gugup dan menggigiti kukunya pelan.

"Ini tidak akan pernah berhasil."

**Deg**

Tao memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasakannya nyeri menghantam dadanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin berhasil jika kau belum meyakininya Zii. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Gege yang akan mengikutimu." jelas Kris lagi. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Tao tengah melamun.

"Aku tidak yakin karena gege. Gege bilang gege yang bersedia mengikutiku dari awal. Tapi sebenarnya akulah yang menunggu."

Tao menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku yang menunggumu, gege. Just Call me. Maka aku tidak akan ragu lagi."

Kris tertegun. Apa ini sebuah pertanda baik? Dia mengeratkan tangannya pada setir mobil saat sebuah kenangan muncul di benaknya. Tinggal menghitung hari dan dia akan pergi. Apakah dia akan memilih pergi dengan cara pengecut? Tapi bagaimana dengan Tao? Kris berharap mereka masih memiliki kesempatan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua adalah teman sejak kecil. Keluarga besar mereka saling mengenal dan kedua orang tua mereka sudah kenal dekat. Tidak heran jika Kris dan Tao yang usianya tertaut 3 tahun begitu akrab dan tidak bisa terpisahkan hingga sekarang, jenjang universitas. Bahkan mereka berubah menjadi kelemahan satu sama lain. Orang-orang terdekat sering menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi hanya ditanggapi seringai misterius dari Kris dan senyum lucu dari Tao. Sampai saat inipun, tidak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan mereka berdua sendiri.

"Dia akan pergi lusa, sayang... " Mama Huang mengusap surai gelap milik putranya.

"Aku tahu Mama." jawab Zitao lirih. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang sedari tadi dia peluk.

"Kau tidak ingin memastikan? Kesempatanmu semakin berkurang." Nasehat wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dengarkan Mama, dia akan pergi 3 tahun dan Itu bukan waktu yang singkat." bujuknya lagi.

"Tao takut." gumam Tao pelan. Dia takut jika akhirnya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada nanti akan ada orang yang terluka. Benar, dia takut terluka.

"Percayalah dengan hatimu." Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mamanya tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Aku masih menunggunya, Ma."

"Dan dia tengah menunggu kepastianmu, sayang..."

Setelah beberapa saat menimbang, Tao memutuskan mengambil smartphone-nya dan mengirim pesan ke seseorang.

_**Ingat janjimu yang dulu? Call me, please. Aku ingin mendengarnya sebelum terlambat, gege.**_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sosok Kris dengan wajah cemas melangkah menyusuri koridor kampusnya.

_"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya, Hyung."_

_"Kakak dan adik?"_

_"Jangan membuatku tertawa."_

Kris mempercepat langkahnya dan wajahnya berubah panik.

_"Kau marah saat seseorang mendekatinya dan kau bilang Tao adalah adikmu?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa? Dia sudah kuanggap seorang adik."_

Dia semakin berlari saat tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

_"Kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Kanada dan belajar memimpin perusahaan di sana."_

_"Meninggalkan Tao?"_

_"Ini pilihanmu, Yifan."_

Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Dia sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat tapi tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun.

_"Gege... Kita masih bersaudara kan?"_

_"Tentu saja. Jika kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, gege akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang lebih special."_

_"Seperti apa?"_

_"Rahasia."_

Kris melebarkan matanya. Ada satu tempat yang belum dia datangi.

**Brakk**

Matanya menjelajah kepenjuru sudut yang bisa dijangkau.

"Zii... Ya tuhan, Kenapa kau bisa berada di atap sini? Gege cemas mencarimu." dengan ngos-ngosan Kris melangkah mendekat ke arah Tao yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari pagar pembatas. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Hening

"Sudah hampir waktunya ya... Gege. " gumam Tao ambigu. Kris termangu kemudian dengan lembut memeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang.

"Ya... Akan lama sekali... " jawab Kris pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Tao. Matanya terpejam menikmati wangi yang menguar dari rambut hitam kelam milik Tao. Ini candu baginya. Dan dia pasti akan merindukan semua hal ini nanti.

Tao tersenyum lembut dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris. Matanya menatap intens sosok pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir. Kau yang akan memutuskan Gege." tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Kris kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menghentikan usapannya dan bergerak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris.

"Call me. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu disini... Menunggumu." lanjutnya berbisik.

Tao berjalan ke arah pintu atap meninggalkan Kris di belakang. Dia mendekap kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat di dada. Matanya terpejam untuk berdoa dan berharap.

Menunggu.

"Zitao... " Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Tao yang menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Huang Zitao..." panggilnya lagi. Kris memejamkan matanya dan tangannya mulai terkepal erat. Semilir angin menyambutnya lembut dan dia tahu inilah saat yang tepat.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Tao tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baby... "

**Deg **

Tubuh Tao membeku di ambang pintu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Zitao tersenyum begitu indah dan cantik.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dia ingin sekali menjerit sekaligus berteriak bahagia.

Ya tuhan apa ini mimpi?

"BabyTao... BabyPanda. "

Tubuh Tao mulai gemetar dan pandangannya mengabur. Dia benar-benar menangis.

"Saranghae... "

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kris tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sudah dia janjikan hanya akan diberikan pada sosok Zitao. Senyum yang dia putuskan hanya akan terkembang untuk orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tao menuruni tangga atap dengan langkah gemetar. Dia masih menangis karena bahagia. Tuhan... Apa ini berarti mereka akan saling memiliki dan saling menjaga? Senyum merekah indah di bibirnya kala mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

_Drrtt drrtt _

Dengan tangan gemetar, Tao merogoh saku celananya.

Pesan masuk

_**Jika bukan karena kau... Untuk siapa lagi aku bertahan hingga sekarang? Tunggulah. Aku akan kembali untukmu, Baby. Aku janji.**_

.

.

.

.

_Tidak perlu melambai _

_Tetaplah diam_

_Bertahanlah ditempat kau menunggu_

_Aku akan menjemputmu_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note : Entah ini bisa disebut fic apa bukan, pendek coy -_-**

**Author buat fic ini sebagai hadiah untuk kalian semua yang sudah berkenan memberikan ripiuw di fic2 sebelumnya. Katakan saya author yg malas karena tidak membalas ripiew kalian. Sungguh maklumi saja tingkahku yang ababil ini. Tapi author sudah membaca kok semua ripiuw yg masuk dan itu membuat saya terharu :')**

**Saranghae~ CALL ME SEXY~ :v #ditabok**

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya **

**See u next time **

**REVIEW?**


End file.
